Buscaproblemas
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Para nadie es más divertido meterse en aprietos que para ella. Y él lo sabe, y no puede -ni quiere- escapar. One-shot, respuesta al reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_¡Aló de nuevo! :3  
Aquí está mi segundo One-shot para el reto Jukebox 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Un ScorpiusxDominique (¡Al fin!) Como siempre, espero les guste y espero sus alertas, favoritos y REVIEWS HERMOSOS.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling, y las frases de canciones utilizadas, que están en negritas y en su idioma original al final del one-shot, son del cantante Olly Murs. __Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Buscaproblemas**

–¡Corre Scorp! ¡Corre!

Tus risas contrastaron con mi respiración agitada y el sonido de nuestra carrera calle abajo. Tras de nosotros, un mesero corría, furioso, con el puño levantado y lleno de cerveza de mantequilla. A lo lejos, Las Tres Escobas resplandecían por los hechizos que muchos estudiantes lanzaban dentro, atrapados en una guerra campal.

Merlín, ¿Por qué a mí?

Logramos perderlo después de un rato de carrera, escondiéndonos en un callejón, tras unos cubos de basura. El hombre pasó de largo, y tus carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Dominique! –susurré– No puedo creerlo…

–No negarás que fue divertido– tus ojos brillaron, como siempre que estábamos en éstas situaciones, y se clavaron en mí. Dos trozos de hielo traviesos, felices.

– **Buscaproblemas, es tu segundo nombre (1)** –Logré decir, mientras tu volvías a reír. Recargué mi cabeza en la pared y luché por recuperar la respiración mientras recordaba lo que apenas había ocurrido, tan rápido que no estaba muy seguro de todo lo que pasó.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Me tenías atrapado de nuevo desde el minuto en que te sentaste frente a mí. (2)** ¡Demonios! No podía dejar de verte. Lo intentaba, pero no podía. Fracasaba una y otra vez, como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que te vi, en una de las fiestas de Al, hace casi un año. Fiesta en la que me di cuenta que eras toda una buscaproblemas. Siempre estabas en algún aprieto: en Hogwarts no había mes en que no te llamaran la atención, en Hogsmeade más de una vez te habían sacado de las tiendas y cafés donde entrabas, y hasta con tu familia causabas caos.  
 **La forma en la que muerdes tu labio tiene mi cabeza dando vueltas. (3)** ¿Por qué serás tan hermosa? Quizá gran parte de la culpa sea tu sangre veela que…

–No sé qué tanto te mira –alcancé a escuchar la voz de Rose Weasley.

–Seguramente le gusto.

Tu voz me expulsó de mis cavilaciones sobre la sangre veela y me empujó a verte a los ojos que contrastaban de manera brusca con tu cabello, que sabrá Merlín por qué genes es tan negro en vez de rubio como el de tu hermana.

–No digas esas cosas Dom –bufó James Potter– A mi tío no le agradaría eso.

–Lo que opine mi tío no es algo que me quite el sueño, James.

Tus primos te fulminaron con la mirada.

El lugar –Las Tres Escobas– estaba abarrotado, como siempre. Noté que ya tu cerveza de mantequilla iba a la mitad, mientras que yo ya iba por la segunda. Le di un trago largo, y observé cómo tu pandilla familiar: James Potter, Rose Weasley y Victorie Weasley, cuchicheaban y me lanzaban miradas sobre sus hombros.

–Deberías decirle algo, Scorpius –dijo Albus, sentándose a mi lado–, da pena verte perder tanta saliva al verla.

Sonreí, y seguí tomando mi cerveza, mirándote clandestinamente. **Después de un trago o dos estaba en tus manos, y no sé si tendría la fuerza de oponerme. (4)**

–Le diré.

Albus soltó una risita.

– ¿Ah sí?

–Seguro.

–Claro...

– ¿No me crees?

–Estás tomado, Scorp –sentenció Albus– tú no…

No alcancé a escuchar la frase pues de pronto me di cuenta que caminaba hacia ti. Escuché como en un sueño cómo Albus soltaba una maldición y te vi levantar la vista de tus primos y clavarla en mí.

¡Qué mal instinto de supervivencia tengo! Sé que no eres buena idea, que será un gran problema estar contigo pues los problemas te encantan. **Mi mente me sigue diciendo "Corre lo más rápido que puedas", Y yo digo que he terminado pero me atraes de regreso. (5)**

–Ehm… –balbuceé, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pensando antes de llegar a tu mesa. Todos me miraron–…Humm. Hola Dominique.

Tus ojos de hielo, grandes copos de nieve, me miraron atentos.

–Hola Scorpius. ¿Qué haces por aquí en ese estado inconveniente? A tu papi no le gustaría enterarse de esto.

No pude evitar reírme: Esa forma de expresar tu opinión siempre te causaba problemas. Pero de cualquier forma lo hacías.

–No tiene por qué enterarse. Yo… Hum…

Volteé a ver a Albus, que me miraba por entre sus dedos pues se había tapado la cara.

–Sí… Me gustaría hablar contigo.

–Mi prima no tiene nada que hablar contigo. –La voz fría de James interrumpió el silencio que se había formado en Las Tres Escobas y del cual no me había dado cuenta–. Y más vale que dejes de verla tanto, Scorpius…

–¡No me vas a d-decir qué ver y q-que no! –tartamudeé mientras me recargué en la mesa. ¿Qué demonios me estaba ocurriendo? No había bebido whisky como para estar así–. Necesito hablar con ella…

–Vámonos, mejor –interrumpió Victorie. Le lancé una mirada de fastidio.

–¡Nadie irá a ningún lado! –exclamé– ¡Sólo ella irá a algún lado, y será conmigo!

Los cuchicheos en el salón no se hicieron esperar. Tu adorado primo tardó más en levantarse de su asiento que en sacar la varita. Y tú sonreíste, como si el caos que se iniciaba te causara muchísima gracia. **No eres nada más que una buscaproblemas, niña. (6)**

– ¡Cállate Malfoy! ¡Déjala en paz!

– ¡Ya te dije que no me vas a decir qué hacer y qué no, Potter! –De pronto sentí mi varita entre mis dedos, apuntando a tu primo.

– ¡Basta ya! –Albus había aparecido en escena, a mi lado, intentando calmar la situación con esa voz suave que casi siempre funcionaba–. Vamos todos a calmarnos y…

– ¿De qué lado estás, Albus? –dijo Rose, con esa voz mandona típica de ella–. Ahora apoyas más a tu _amigo_ que a tu hermano.

–No me gustó tu tono, Rose.

–A mí tampoco me gustó que…

– ¡Ay, por Merlín! –Tu voz se escuchó sobre las nuestras– ¡Son tan divertidos! Venga Rose, ya todos sabemos que no te gustó que Scorpius no quisiera jugar a los novios contigo.

Las orejas de Rose Weasley se colorearon de tal forma que se confundieron con su cabello, Victorie lanzó un pequeño chillido, y los cuchicheos cobraron más fuerza de la socialmente aceptada.

– ¡CÁLLATE DOMINIQUE!

– ¡Oh! ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Rose se abalanzó sobre ti tan rápido que nadie se movió, sólo tú, que levantaste la varita que ya tenías entre tus dedos –Preparada pues ya estabas acostumbrada a éste tipo de situaciones–, para bloquear la embestida de tu prima con un encantamiento aturdidor.

Rose salió disparada hacia atrás, cayendo sobre unos estudiantes de Slytherin de último año, tirando todo lo que se encontraba en su mesa y lanzando botanas por todos lados.

– ¡Rose! –chilló Victorie, mientras que los Slytherins reclamaban a James por el desastre.

– ¡Nuestras cervezas! ¡Potter…!

– ¡Rose, Rose! ¡Despierta…!

– ¡Dominique! –exclamó James sobre los reclamos de los otros– ¡Deberás pagar las…!

–Rose las pagará cuando despierte. Después de todo, ella fue la que se cayó –canturreaste– Yo no tengo la culpa de sus reacciones viscerales.

– ¡Ella no debe pagar nada!

– ¡Pues yo tampoco!

– ¡Más te vale que alguien pague, Potter! –gruñó el más alto de los Slytherin– Porque esas cervezas no se pagarán solas.

– ¡Hey, hey, no le hablen así a James! –Teddy, que acababa de llegar hace unos instantes al lugar, se unió a los reclamos que iban subiendo de volumen.

– ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? –La voz del mesero se escuchó sobre el caos– ¿¡Qué demonios…!? –Boqueó al ver el desastre en su estancia: Rose Weasley desmayada al lado de una mesa volcada, Victorie y Albus reanimándola, un grupo de Slytherins rodeando a James, Teddy y sus amigos de Gryffindor abriéndose paso a empujones entre ellos, cerveza y botanas tiradas por todos lados, y en medio de todo, de los gritos y las peleas, tú, con tu sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

No supe en qué momento te acercaste a mí y me tomaste de la mano.

–Suficiente diversión por hoy, Scorp –susurraste, y mi mareo y confusión se aliviaron apenas me miraste a los ojos– Hora de correr.

Me tomaste de la mano y te abriste paso entre empujones, hechizos y gritos. Siempre que me tomas de la mano, que me tocas, llego a la misma conclusión: **Debe haber veneno en las puntas de tus dedos, porque siempre regreso por más. (7)**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Es como si siempre estuvieras ahí, en las esquinas de mi mente: veo tu silueta cada vez que cierro mis ojos.(8)** Y **sé que no eres nada bueno pero estás pegada a mi cerebro (9)**

–Estás mal de la cabeza, Dom.

–Para nada –dijiste. Abrí mis ojos y te vi jugueteando con tu varita entre tus dedos–. Cada día mis hechizos aturdidores son mejores. AI igual que el bello encantamiento confundidor que te lancé.

Te miré fijamente, mientras tú te levantabas y sacudías tu túnica. Me levanté de un brinco.

– ¡Dominique!

–Obviamente no te pondrías así con cerveza, Scorpius. –Tu sonrisa me hizo recordar que eras puros problemas.

 **Pero ¡Maldición niña! Es como si amara los problemas, y ni siquiera puedo explicar por qué. (10)**

–No había otra forma de salir juntos de ahí sin que algo sucediera.

–Claro que había –interrumpí, abrazándote por tu cintura– Pero tú no quisiste tomarla.

Tus ojos azules brillaron, traviesos, buscaproblemas.

–Tal vez –susurraste tomándome del cabello y jalándome hacia ti– Tal vez.

* * *

 _:3  
La canción de Olly Murs que escogí se llama "Troublemaker" y las frases utilizadas fueron las siguientes:_

 _1- Troublemaker yeah, that's your middle name._

 _2- You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down._

 _3- The way you bite your lipgot my head spinnin' around._

 _4- After a drink or twoI was putty in your hands. I don't know if I have the strength to stand._

 _5- My mind keeps saying: "Run as fast as you can!" I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

 _6- You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl._

 _7- There must be poison in those finger tips of yours, cause I keep comin' back again for more._

 _8- It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind. I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes._

 _9- I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain._

 _10- But damn girl it's like I love the trouble, and I can't even explain why._


End file.
